


The Hybrid

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Heats, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Other, cat freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie Mercury is a Hybrid wolf and is trying to escape being tested on in the lab.He's rescued by three men who learn to love and Cherish Freddie as their own.Freddie learning to talk!
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Escaping the Lab**

Freddie's Character:  
<Half human   
<hybrid wolf   
<Gets scared easily due to thunder and loud noises,hates needles and humans   
<doesn't understand English,only a bit of it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roger's Character:

<Human

<Blonde hair,blue eyes ,wants to Rescue all Hybrids 

<Adorable

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Brian's Character:   
<Loveable person ,Human  
<Loves Hybrids and wants to save them too,Will do anything to help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John's Character:

<The same as Brian,Human

<loves Hybrids too

<Brown hair,green~Greyish eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

|This is the Story of how Freddie is saved.Ok lets start|

October 2nd 1973~The lab

"Shut up ,you dumb hybrid",One of the Scientists say to Freddie,he whimpers and goes to the corner of the cage.The lab is quite big and spacious.Freddie couldn't talk proper English,only some of it,he understood some English.

"get over here!",one shouts at Freddie,Freddie wouldn't,he sat at the back of his cage."Come here!",he gets shouted at again,Freddie goes to them,he's scared,he doesn't want to be tested on,he pulls back when his collar's grabbed.Freddie's collar has his name on it.

he pulls back whimpering and crying,he barks as well."Shut up!",they shout at him,he tries to pull back.he does and pulls back,he goes to his corner in the cage.

he's whimpering,he wipes away tears from his face.he had bruises on him from being beaten.All he wanted is a family of his own.He was scared,he saw a _human_ walk to his cage,Freddie backs off."hey,come here,i'm not gonna hurt you",the person said.this person is Brian.

Freddie lets out a quiet whimper,"come here,i wont hurt you or touch you",Brian said,holding out his hand,Freddie goes towards him,sniffing his hand then backing off when he smelt human."its okay",Brian said.Freddie barks."i'm sure you wanna leave this place",Brian said,Freddie scooted forward a little,"come closer,i wont hurt you,i have treats",Brian said,Freddie perks up .the collar around his neck is quite tight.

"come here Hybrid!",one scientist shouts at Freddie,Freddie backs off into the corner and stayed there.Brian left,he wanted to get Freddie.

"OI!",another shouts.Freddie whimpers and backs off more.

he keeps whimpering as he felt a pull on his collar,he's being dragged out the cage,he claws at the person and tried to pull away."No",he gets told.he barks at the person."shut up",they say to him,before trying to jab a needle into him,that sets him off and he gets out of the grip and ran,he ran out the door to Freedom,he's now on the streets of London,he went to sit in an ally.

He sat there,whimpering,he had hurt himself when he had escaped .Brian saw him again,"hey",Brian said,"come here"Brian says softly,Freddie goes towards him,"I'm not gonna hurt you,i promise",Brian says,reaching to touch Freddie,Freddie backed off a little but still close enough to Brian.

"come here",Brian said,Freddie went to him and sat in front of him,Brian strokes his hair,Freddie barks happily,"do you wanna come home with me?",Brian asked,Freddie barks again.

"okay then",Brian said,Freddie whimpers,"awe",Brian said,"do you wanna be carried?",Brian asked,Freddie nods and barks,Brian picks him up and carried him.

"guys,i'm home",Brian said quietly,he didn't want to set off Freddie.

"where have you been?",Roger asked."found this little one roaming the streets",Brian said."awe cutie",Roger said,"Roger,don't,he's scared,i found him in a lab,he must've escaped",Brian says."we'll g get you cleaned up",roger says,Brian takes Freddie to the bathroom,he wouldn't let go of Brian,"you gotta let go",Brian said,kissing Freddie's forehead and stroking his hair.Freddie growls.

"sorry",Brian said."go on,its okay,its just water",Brian cooed,slowly putting Freddie in the bath."its okay",he cooed."do you have a name?",Roger asked,he looks at Freddie's collar."Freddie",he muttered with that,Freddie perks up."so Freddie's your name",Brian said,Freddie nods.

Brian and Roger get Freddie cleaned up and into clean clothes."you like that?",Brian asked,Freddie nods."can you say Brian?",Brian asked,"B Bwian",Freddie stuttered a little,he was hard on getting his R's right.

"Brian",he said."B Bwian",Freddie said,"No,Brian",Brian said,"B b Brian",he said,"there we go,good boy",Brian cooed,kissing his forehead.


	2. Learning to talk

As the weeks pass,Freddie settled to live with Brian,Roger and John,he favoured Roger and Brian more."good morning Freddie",Roger said,Freddie nudges Rogers leg for food,"in a minute cheeky",Roger said,ruffling his hair.Brian walks in,"morning",Brian said,Freddie nudges Brian's leg for food,"alright fine",Brian said,giving Freddie a treat.Roger was Jaw dropped.

"he deserves a treat",Brian said,stroking Freddie's hair.Freddie barks happily."you want food?",Roger asked,he barks more."alright then",Roger said.Freddie gets what he wants when he wants.

Freddie had a new collar as well,nice blue one,his name engraved in it.He's still learning to talk."say Roger",Roger says,Freddie shook his head,Roger goes and tickles Freddie's stomach,lightly,making him bark happily and go all silly,"say it",Roger said,"R Roger!",he stuttered.Roger stops and kisses his forehead.

"good boy",Roger praised,tickling his stomach again.Freddie barks happily and wiggles under Roger,tail happily wagging."you like that?being tickled",Roger asked,Freddie barks and smiles still wiggling and going silly.

Roger stops and threw a dog ball for Freddie to chase after,he does and goes head first into the wall,he whimpers."awe Freddie",Roger cooed,Roger kisses the top of his head."awe,just a little bump",Roger cooed.Freddie whimpers more,"awe",Brian cooed,kissing the top of Freddie's head.

Then a loud knock on the door sends Freddie running off,Roger went after Freddie and found him shaking in the corner of the kitchen,"Freddie,come here boy",Roger said softly,holding out a treat for him."come here,its okay",he says softly.Freddie went to him and took the treat,Roger strokes Freddie's hair softly.Freddie looked to the front door and saw his previous owner,he whimpers to Roger."previous owner?",Roger asked,Freddie nods.he whimpers and wouldn't let go of Roger.

"i know Freddie,i wont let him take you from us,you're to adorable to be taken",Roger said.Brian walks into the kitchen,"awe",Brian said as Freddie bolts at him and starts licking Brian's face."Freddie!",Brian squeaks holding onto Freddie.

Freddie stops and nuzzled himself into brian."awe,you're adorable Freddie",Brian said,tickling Freddie's stomach once again.

Freddie barks happily and wiggled around as his stomach was tickled.Brian lifts him up and carried him to the living room. Brian continued tickling Freddie's stomach as he kept barking and wiggling in Brian's lap.

"you're adorable Freddie",Brian cooed,kissing Freddie's forehead.

_ As the months go by........September fifth 1974.....Freddie's 33rd birthday _

Today is Freddie's birthday,he sulked in his room,he could talk and walk normally."Freddie?",Brian said,Freddie barks sadly."whats wrong pup?",he asked,"fuck off",Freddie barked.

he still has his growl and bark.He can talk."Freddie,we know you talk",Brian said,"leave me be",Freddie barks again.the door opens,Freddie had been crying to himself,his ears are down,tail tucked between his legs.

"whats wrong pup?",Brian asked,"don't call me that",Freddie barked."its my birthday,i'm worth nothing",Freddie said,"thirty three and nothing",Freddie said.

"Freddie",Brian sighs,"No",Freddie says."i still remember you bringing me here",Freddie says,"yea,you were adorable,i couldn't just leave you out in the cold alone",Brian said,"i was thirty two and that was on my birthday as well ",Freddie sighs.

"none of us had forgotten your birthday",Brian said,"really!?",Freddie barked now getting annoyed."Don't you dare go for me",Brian said sternly.Backing off,Freddie whimpers and barks.

"come here",Brian said,Freddie shook his head and backed off more,he should be used to being shouted at. "Freddie,come here",Brian said.Freddie dashed past him,in his dog way(No offence to all people who know a little more about Hybrids than myself).

Freddie barks and ran out the house,collar on him,he rips off the collar.he didn't want to go back to the lap,Brian or Roger or John hadn't chipped Freddie.

"Bri?have you seen Freddie?",Roger asked,"he ran off",Brian says,"he got pissed at me and us.Its his birthday,he thinks we forgot about him",Brian said,"Brian,he's not chipped",Roger said,"CRAP!",the two say.they ran out the house and found Freddie fighting with another Hybrid.

"Freddie No!",Brian shouts,Freddie barks and continues the fight being thrown back,Freddie went at it."FREDDIE NAUGHTY BOY!",Roger shouts.then Freddie backs off.he whimpers and barks sadly,"oh Freddie",Roger said,holding up his collar,Freddie ran to Roger but whimpered."oh Freddie pup",Roger cooed.Roger put the collar on Freddie and "get up",Brian said"m sorry Bri",Freddie whimpers,Brian grabbed Freddie's wrist,Freddie growled and yelped.

"sorry sorry",Brian said."don't touch me",Freddie growled,"come on,we're going to the vet",Brian said,"NO!",Freddie whimpers."why?",Roger asked,"memories",Freddie said,"oh yea,",Brian says,"Freddie,you gotta be brave,they wont hurt you",Brian said softly,"no not going",Freddie barks,well he let out a bark.

Brian holds onto him.he strokes Freddie's hair."why'd you run?"Roger asked."thought you forgot about my birthday",Freddie mumbled whimpering,tail tucked between his legs,ears down."we'll go to the Hybrid vet clinic",Brian said,Freddie nods.

Once they get to the vet clinic,Brian takes Freddie in and checked him in for an exam.Freddie wouldn't let go of Brian."don't let me go",Freddie said,"i'm not"Brian cooed as the Vet walked in."oh hello Brian",the vet says,"hi Jack",Brian said,"this is Freddie,me,roger and Johns hybrid",Freddie nods as Brian says it.

"he's quite scared",Brian said.Freddie nods and whimpers."its okay,Jack's nice",Brian said,"indeed i am",Jack said,giving Freddie a treat,"good boy",Brian cooed,he lifts Freddie onto the exam table. "first of all,Freddie you need to be chipped",Brian said,"do you wanna be chipped",Brian asked,Freddie nods and barks happily,"mm",he hummed.

"alright",Brian said,"you'll feel a little prick",Jack said softly,"eyes on me ",Brian said to Freddie.

Freddie kept his eyes on Freddie and barked when the chip was inserted into the back of his neck."its okay",Brian cooed."all done",Jack says."we'll get you cleaned up",Jack says,Freddie whimpers and hid his face in Brian's chest not wanting to be touched more.

"you gotta let Jack clean you up",Brian said,Freddie growled deeply and barked in annoyance."Freddie",Brian warns,"No",he whimpers.

"let Jack clean you up,he wont hurt you",Brian said,"right?",Brian asked Jack."i'm not gonna hurt you Freddie",Jack said,Freddie scooted Closer to Brian.Roger is there as well.

"Freddie,Jack wont hurt you,he's nice",Roger cooed."fuck off",Freddie growled."Freddie let him help",Brian warned.Freddie whimpered and growled.

"Jack.wont.hurt.you",Brian says,"No,don't trust him!",Freddie barks.

"trust him",Roger said,Freddie had to have a leash clipped to his collar then hooked onto the hook on the table to keep him still.Jack eventually got Freddie cleaned up and dealt with.He had to do a blood test.he pulls out a needle,Freddie panics and goes haywire.

he's whimpering and trying to find a way to escape,this is what made him go insane in the first place.he eventually snapped the leash and ran off."not again",Brian says,they all go after him,Freddie had backed off into the corner where nobody had seen him,he was whimpering wouldn't move.

he felt a tug on his leash,he bit whoever it was,"Freddie,naughty",Roger scolds.Freddie whimpers and growls.Freddie backs off,he's gone feral.

he growled at Roger again,ripping off his collar again and chewing it up,"Naughty boy!",Roger scolds.Freddie again growled.he was cornered,he made a dash but choked.he lands on the floor with a THUD.

he growls again and bit Roger again on the ankle and ran."Get back here Freddie!",Brian calls after him Freddie dashed out the clinic.he dashed to the ally where Brian found him,he backed off into the corner,he still had his stash of food and teared it to shreds.Brian and Roger had ran after Freddie."Freddie?here boy,i got treats!",Roger called,Freddie backs off more"oh no not them",he thought to himself."Not Animal control",he thought to himself.he ran off,an officer was after him,he turned around and bit.Freddie felt a tug on his collar.

Brian and Roger.he whimpers to them and hid."give up the animal",the officer says,"he's mine",Brian says,keeping hold of Freddie,Freddie whimpers an apology.

"its alright Freddie,we know you got freaked out",Roger cooed."hate needles",Freddie said. 

A few hours after Freddie almost being taken.they go back to the Hybrid vet clinic,Freddie's shaking in fear,Roger carried him,"shh its alright pup,its alright,i'm here now",Roger cooed,kissing his cheek.

"i'm scared",Freddie whimpers,"i know pup,you don't have to talk if you don't want to,just bark or growl at us",Roger said softly.Freddie nods and licks Rogers cheek."cheeky",Roger said.they get to the clinic and go to the exam room,sat Freddie on the table.

"god you're heavy",Roger says,Freddie lets out a happy bark."good boy ,good boy so good"Roger said,making Freddie's ears flop forward.

Roger giggles as Jack comes in,"hello",Jack"hi Jack",Roger says,"just be aware,we've just had a run in with animal control,they tried to take Freddie,he's scared of needles",roger said,he rolled up Freddie's sleeves."Freddie,anything you'd like to tell us?",Roger asked.Freddie swallowed hard and let out a scared growl of whimpering."Freddie",Roger said softly,clipping the leash to the collar and to the hook.

"what was it like with the lab?",Jack asked"well.....i got hit a lot......constant tests everyday.I hated it and would refuse,pulling away from them all this before Brian saved my arse,since i had ran and escaped from them,i hate needles...i don't like being touched much,i was sexually used as well",Freddie says whimpering."oh Freddie",Roger said.

"no its okay,i'm out of there,i have you,Brian and John to care for me ",Freddie said,purring since he's a hybrid."awe",Roger says."i can treat the cuts,i'll be gentle maybe throw in a treat or two",Jack says,"three",Freddie grinned,growling happily,"fine",Jack said,giving him the three treats.

he let Jack treat his cuts,"Ow!",he whimpers,"sorry",Jack said"its just sore",Freddie says."i was never cared for,i was used to fight and to sexually please",Freddie mumbled."Freddie",Roger warns."what?i'm just a feral animal",Freddie says."you're not feral,you're a pet to us and a loveable one,we love you Freddie",Roger said,"you just called me a pet",Freddie says."slowly getting closer to killing you",Freddie thought to himself.he looks around and clawed Rogers eye."FUCK!",Roger said

"little shit",Roger said.Freddie took that chance to run,he had his top on and jeans on with cute trainers.

he ran back to the house to find John."John!",he barks."Freddie",John says,Freddie barks."whats wrong?",John asked,"roger,he called me a pet!",Freddie barks."Freddie,i'm sure he didn't mean it",John said,"he did mean it!",Freddie barks again.

Roger comes through the door,Freddie growled at Roger in hate."come here Freddie now!",Roger says,"No!",Freddie growls."calm down",John says."he.called.me.a.PET!",Freddie growls.

"Roger,we do not label Freddie as a pet",John says,"i'm sorry John and Freddie",Roger says,"No excuse to call him a pet"John says.John picks up Freddie and tickles his tummy.Freddie squealed and barked in happiness at the tickles.

"awe",John says still tickling Freddie's tummy.Freddie giggles."awe,didn't know you were so ticklish",John teased.Freddie barks in happiness.

Freddie goes all silly and flops onto John,ears going silly and floppy."awe so ticklish",John teases.

John stops and kisses his forehead,"hello my two favourite boys",Brian says."hi",Freddie barks happily,going to Brian,"whats up my little pup?",Brian asked,"roger called me a pet",Freddie says,"oh Freddie,you're not a pet,you're special to me,you're my little favourite pup,i'll always love you Freddie,no matter what",Brian says,"oh stop it",Freddie says,"you know i am fully talking",Freddie said,"yea i know",Brian says,"did you get the blood test?",Brian asked,"No,freaked out again",Freddie says,

"Awe,we'll go tomorrow and get it done",Brian says,"i got treats",Freddie said,"for being good?",Brian asked,"yea,jack gave them to me!",Freddie says."Well then,what do you say,we go cuddle and kiss in bed",Brian say,"i say yes",Freddie said,letting Brian carry him.

he messes with Brian's hair"ow!Freddie stop",Brian says,"sorry Bwi",Freddie pouts."Awe,i can't stay mad at you",Brian says.he puts Freddie on the bed and they make out,being mindful of Freddie's fangs and tail."we gotta brush your teeth as well",Brian says,"noooo",Freddie whined. 

"yes",Brian said,tickling Freddie's slim tummy again.

Freddie barks and squirms.he wiggles about.

"come on,we need to brush your teeth",Brian says,"don't want to",Freddie mumbles."why?",Brian asked,"nothing nothing",Freddie says,slowly trying to get away."oh no you don't",Brian says,taking Freddie to the bathroom and sitting him on the stool,"Stay here",Brian stays.


End file.
